


All I Need

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Claiming, F/M, Humor, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, possessive MC, sexy demony mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: A knife in my hand wasn’t the best time to find out Solomon wanted Mammon.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just popped into my head. Mammon is always protesting the pacts. The MC could be opposed as well.

“Solomon said what?” Standing in the kitchen with a knife in my hand wasn’t the best time to find out the shifty wizard was courting Mammon.

“Aghast, right!?” Asmodeus rolled his eyes with his usual drama and finished stirring the pot of applesauce he was making.

I’d managed to coerce four of the brothers to help me fell the giant that was the Avatar of Pride. A pact with Lucifer meant returning Belphagor home. They had all fallen in line without a question. Except for the demon now in question. Mammon had thrown his head back and laughed. “ _Get Lucifer to make a pact. Pshhyeah! Good luck with that.”_ So we had to hatch a plan on our own. But Asmodeus’ offhand comment about Solomon seeking to form a pact with my ‘first’ brought everything to a screeching halt.

“I mean he has a pact with someone as perfect and pretty as me, why would he need the clown?”

“Comic relief,” Satan pipped up.

Okay so not courting in _that_ sense, but it didn’t matter. My fist tightened on the knife.

It was only Beelz, although busy polishing an entire sack of apples, who seemed to see the precipice I was hugging for dear life. “Ah…you okay?”

Gritting my teeth, I carefully set the temptingly sharp object down. “I uh…need to…go.” Haltingly, unable to come up with a more viable excuse, I wiped my hands on a dish towel.

“Hey!” Asmo called after me as I stalked out of the kitchen. “What about Lucifer’s bait?”

Enticing poison apple sauce be damned, I yanked off the apron and tossed it as I made my way straight to Mammon’s room. I should have knocked. Maybe banging my fist on the door wasn’t the best idea, but when Mammon’s unruly mop of white hair popped out, he obviously was glaring.

“Oi! What’s the big idea! I ain’t helpin’ you nab my brother and that’s final.”

Ceremony was already thrown and flying to god only knows where, I held my arms tight against my sides, my fists clenched as I narrowed my gaze at him. “Solomon wants to make a pact with you?”

The demon’s face twisted in confusion for a moment before he let those Persian blue eyes run over my tightly wound frame. “Yeaaaah?” He opened the door and leaned his shoulder there examining his nails. “I mean, can ya blame him? I am The GrhHEY! AWO!”

Easing my grip on his wrist, I proceeded to drag him through the hall.

“What the…HEY! Stop!”

In my blind and crazy fit of rage that I knew stemmed from my pact with Satan, I only paused because the demon in tow had dug in his heels.

“Hmph!” I pulled, but dammit he was strong. Turning around I wrapped both my hands around his wrist and pulled.

It was idiotic. Asinine. There were so many more mature ways of dealing with this. I didn’t even know what I planned once I faced Solomon, but dammit, why couldn’t Mammon just give me this? “Ufff!”

The white haired demon, raised a deadpan eyebrow, casually holding his ground completely unperturbed by my grunts and groans as I pulled on him. “Really?”

“Don’t make me order you Mammon!”

“Come on human,” the Avatar of Greed smirked, those blue eyes dancing with mischief. “You know I’m a demon right? In fact, I’m the second strongest demon as you recently found out. You should feel luck_”

“MOVE!”

“GAH!” Yanked off his feet, I turned and continued to drag him away his feet now completely complying with my speed. “Dammit! That’s not fair! Stop pulling! Do you know who I am!”

And I could have shut him up as well, but I proceeded to drag him kicking and screaming to Purgatory Hall until I was at Solomon’s door. Only then did I draw a deep calming breath and knocked. The demon’s wrist still caught in mine, he continued to grouse and grumble.

Solomon opened his door on the second, more insistent knock and blinked at the tableau that Mammon and I presented on his threshold. “You two. What a pleasant_”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re all polite and delighted.” Pushing past the nauseatingly decorous wizard, I shouldered my way into his room and stood there, the now curiously silent Avatar of Greed beside me. “What’s this about making a pact with Mammon?”

Solomon closed the door gently and leaned against it, his arms crossed as he regarded the both of us for a second. Then he met Mammon’s eyes and smiled. “That is correct.”

“Well I sure as hell haven’t agreed.”

“That can be arranged,” Solomon smiled serenely at Mammon’s blunt rebuff.

“No.”

Startled at the sharp command from me, both Mammon and Solomon stared at me as I stood there hands on my hips.

A flash of irritation passed through Solomon’s amber eyes, his arms dropping away from his chest as he took a step closer to me. I felt the Avatar of Greed shift behind me, one of his hands coming to curl around my hip bone protectively. A clear rallying in my corner. It only made what I had to do easier.

“I've a pact with nearly all the brothers save for Mammon and Lucifer. Even the ones you have made pacts with yourself. So I don't understand…”

“Mammon is not available.”

For a moment, I felt the confusion roll through the demon in question, his head tilting down to frown at me. “Huh...”

Solomon’s brow darkened. “Explain.”

Something tightened inside me at Solomon’s command. And I could have presented a thousand different reason. Maybe I should have. But there was one simple fact that I shared with the Avatar of Greed since we’d made our pact. I was possessive as hell about my things. “He's mine.”

Mammon went still, his mouth probably hung open, those pretty Persian blue eyes wide, but I held my resolute gaze on the wizard before me. I dared not take my eyes off him.

An irate eyebrow arched as Solomon let those deceptively honeyed eyes run over myself and the demon at my back. He took a moment. The wheels in his head working at inhuman speeds. Eventually he seemed to form an acceptable line of attack. “You realize you are talking about a demon. Are you saying he's not _allowed_ to make a pact with me.”

I didn’t even know if that was possible. If my already being in a contract with the Avatar of Greed could prevent him from choosing someone else. I also did not know what it could mean to share a demon with someone since I’d never really called Asmodeus since the incident in Diavolo’s labyrinth. And it didn’t help that my own motivations were marred with my desires, my fury, my gluttony and my greed. My truth was simple now even if it complicated the hell out of everything it touched. “I'm saying back the hell off Solomon.”

A flash of fury laced across the handsome face of the wizard, transforming him into a vile dangerous thing. Mammon’s hand tightened in warning on my hip, but Solomon quickly schooled himself into arrogance. “Are you feeling something for this_”

Lit like a match, I took a step closer, my finger lifting up nearly level with the wizard’s nose as I hissed out my warning. Something that I could no longer blame on where Satan’s sin bled into me. “One derogatory word out of your mouth Solomon and I'm going to let him tear you into a thousand little ﬂeshy bits.”

“Hell yeah.” Mammon’s leer was feral, his muscles rotating with anticipation as he stepped back against me. His entire form pressed into mine, almost itching to go around me as he purred. “Sounds like a party.”

For the first time since our arrival I saw a flicker of fear and apprehension chase through Solomon’s eyes. “Wha...” But let it not be said that his mother raised an idiot because in the next moment realization seemed to dawn over him. His frame suddenly relaxed. Content with knowing exactly how things were. “I see.”

And I had a sickening feeling he did. He saw it all.

“He's all you need.”

The notion that he could see past my skin itched like insects in my veins. But a stubborn, arrogant part of me kept up the mantra. As long as he knew his place, it didn’t matter. He could see into my soul for all I cared as long as he knew Mammon was off limits. Another huge part of me was bristling and sputtering and swimming in denial, but I clamped down on the need to turn into a stuttering girl in front of him. It was not helping that I could practically feel the embarrassed albeit shamelessly preening demon at my back. I knew this was going to come and bite me in the ass.

I willed my feet to move, painfully extricating myself from the very heightened and heady presence of Mammon.

I heard him, but I didn’t turn to him again. Solomon was laughing, possibly shaking his head. “Clever strategy little girl. Pick the strongest then hold. Hmph. I see I misjudged your will.”

Gritting my teeth, I stepped into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind me.

The walk of shame to my room was gratefully silent. Mammon walked languidly beside me, his long supermodel-legs keeping up easily. I wasn’t running, but I wasn’t slow. The unsaid was stifling and I fought keep my breath even as I stepped into my room and he was right there. Still behind me.

Dammit!

“Soooo?”

Putting my face in my palm, I turned slowly, painfully to face the music. “Please don’t.”

“You didn't even know how powerful I was until Satan spilled the beans.”

Finally looking at the haughty Avatar of Greed, I glowered a warning. “Mammon.”

“I don't think you're clever at all little girl.”

And the demon reared his head, the fangs flashing as a very human and fragile part of shuddered at the power he seemed to suddenly emit. Shit. Staring at him in horror I realized just what I’d done. Were all humans as self-important? Had I really just had the audacity to claim him for myself in front of a wizard who was a thousand times more powerful than a mere slip of a girl? Amid all the grumbling, blushing, adorable grumblings of the Avatar of Greed, I had forgotten just where I was. Who he really was.

Because with his teeth gleaming cheekily, those blue eyes blown wide with greed, hands shoved into his expensive jeans, I realized I’d played right into his hand.

“Do ya know what demons like me do with love?” He stepped closer suddenly taller and bigger in his being than I had ever seen him. My breath hitched in my chest as he invaded my personal bubble. The cackle of his laughter raised the hair on my skin, his mouth wide and knowing. “Willingly offered, sweet like forgiveness, heady like abandon?”

Swallowing hard, I stared up into his eyes, my breath hitching when his hands slid around my waist. “What?” I croaked.

Angling his head, he leaned closer, a sliver of his tongue licking the sharp incisor in a clear indication of where his mind was. “We devour.” Everything inside me turned to liquid fire as he pressed those hard, greedy lines of his body to mine. “But it was so damned hot the way ya faced off Solomon that I’m goin’ to reward ya human.”

Oh god! That husky, purring promise sent my little besotted girly mind to the dirty depths of depravity he knew all humans were capable of. “How?” The hole I was in? Someone please hand me a damned spade because I was digging with my hands now for all I was worth. Trouble was, I didn’t know which way I was going.

“I’m gona help ya bait Lucifer.” My mouth parted on a curse as his teeth nipped at my bottom lip. “Coz there is no way in hell Solomon can get him on his own. But remember babe,” Mammon chuckled, his hands tightening possessively. Nails drawing shuttered moans from me. “Ain’t no one takes from the Avatar of Greed.”

Then he kissed me and dragged me into the fires of hell.

Lucifer never stood a chance.

THE END


End file.
